An Alliance
by RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley
Summary: Nathalie Sancoeur and Marinette Dupain-Cheng strike up an alliance in order to preserve the happiness and familar bond of the Agreste family. Marinette may be over in her head and Nathalie might just get compromised.
1. Chapter 1

Nathalie took a deep breath as she eyed up the bakery.

The Dupain-Chengs were perfectly comfortable in middle-class with their small but smart looking bakery. Nathalie had done her research and she knew that both mother and father were well-trained in their craft and by all accounts loving parents. Their daughter – Nathalie's reason for being here – was above average in intelligence, noticeably clumsy and a bit of a dreamer, according to her school reports, and very pretty looking.

It was Nathalie's job to ensure the people around Adrien weren't dangerous and she had long did her background check on Marinette Dupain-Cheng and dismissed her as harmless.

Then yesterday happened and Nathalie had to take another look at the bakers' daughter.

Yesterday, Nathalie had compromised her morals for the Agreste family.

Again.

Only this time it affected Adrien and Nathalie was willing to do anything to keep her boss's son from harm. Yesterday she screwed up when she had forgotten Adrien's birthday present. And although she had hesitated, Nathalie had no actual problems ripping off Marinette's little note and pretending the present was from Gabriel instead.

It was completely worth it to see Adrien's face light up the way it did.

Nathalie had felt triumphant that she had made her boy happy and celebrated the victory with a well-earned glass of wine when she finally made it home late at night.

And then in the cool light of day, Nathalie was hit with the realisation that Marinette Dupain-Cheng could destroy Adrien's happiness with one word.

There was little Nathalie could do while the children were at school and Gabriel had her running errands but now it was evening, and she was free, Nathalie could try and fix it.

She could only assume she still had time as Adrien still seemed content when he returned from school.

She had to ensure that happiness remained. _No matter what it takes_! She would eat glass itself and crawl on hot, fiery, coals if it meant that Adrien's smile doesn't fade away.

Yet this was really degrading for her…..after all, she was going to have to plead with a _child._

With another deep, soothing, breath, Nathalie steeled herself for the latest battle and walked into the bakery.

She was stunned and extremely taken back how welcoming Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng were and how it didn't bother them that some mysterious adult wished to talk to Marinette. Instead they babbled some nonsense about how Marinette always talks about Adrien (Nathalie had introduced herself as Mr Agreste's PA, so that might be why) as they made her a cup of tea and left a plate of their baked goods for Nathalie to help herself from.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng had then, finally, tripped her way into the living room and after an extremely awkward moment of silence in which Marinette spent staring at Nathalie with her big, wide, innocent blue eyes, Nathalie coughed.

"I imagine you are curious as to why I wish to speak to you," Nathalie said stiffly wishing she was anywhere but here with such innocence and sweetness staring at her. She could barely manage interacting with Adrien, how was she going to cope trampling over a young girl's feelings? "I do not know if you have spoken to Adrien about your birthday gift to him but-"

"You're why Adrien thinks it's from his father," Marinette interrupted flatly, "aren't you?"

Nathalie pushed her glasses up her nose and tried to keep her dignity intact as she explained….and not give into grovelling entirely like a pathetic intern. "Adrien's father is a very busy man, Miss Dupain-Cheng," she said calmly, "the result is that he is usually too busy to go shopping and the task is delegated to myself. Unfortunately this year I had forgotten completely and well…." She flushed with embarrassment.

Marinette, however, seemed to grasp what she implied as she nodded understandingly. "I suspected as much," she said, suddenly years older than her actual age, "I heard Adrien tell Nino that his father got him the scarf and it didn't take much to put two and two together."

"You didn't…." Nathalie's breath caught in her throat, "... _enlighten_ Adrien, did you?"

"No," Marinette shook her head and Nathalie couldn't help but slump in relief – _oh thank God_! "I couldn't do that to him," Marinette added quietly. Her cheeks were bright pink as her blue eyes stared down at her nervously fiddling hands. "I want Adrien to be happy," she confessed, "whether or not he realises it's me that made him the scarf. His happiness comes first."

Nathalie felt a surge of affection and admiration for the girl. Adrien's other female friend – _Chloe_ – was nowhere near as selfless and thoughtful. It was a refreshing change to deal with a teenage girl that cared more for others than herself.

"You are…..a good girl," Nathalie said lamely, "thank you."

Marinette blushed brightly at that and they fell into a slightly more comfortable silence as they both took a sip of their tea. "If you don't mind me asking," Marinette spoke up softly, "….does this happen often, I, erm, mean Mr Agreste forgetting Adrien's birthday?"

Nathalie took another deliberately slow sip of her tea. "I do mind you asking," Nathalie said coldly, "the personal business of Mr Agreste and his son is none of your business."

"I'm sorry!" Marinette blurted out as her cheeks went from pink to red. "I didn't mean to pry or offend! I just….I, well, erm….I worry about Adrien," she finished in a mumble, "that's all."

Nathalie observed the girl silently.

She was a nervous wreck.

She lacked composure and squirmed in her seat like a five year old desperate for the toilet. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment and her head was ducked down in shame but Nathalie suspected the girl was either furious (with herself or Nathalie and Gabriel, was debatable) or in near tears at being rebuked. Whichever one it was, she was obviously trying her best to keep it showing.

Nathalie felt the corners of her lips twitch.

She liked this girl.

This incomprehensively kind and honourable girl that would do her best to make Adrien happy at no thought of herself.

She would probably make Adrien very happy given time.

They were both equally kind and honourable and self-sacrificing, it would be an equal match of goodness.

"Thank you for your understanding," Nathalie said after a while, "I only ask for you to keep your silence. For Adrien's sake," she added slyly. She then placed her teacup down onto the coffee table, stood up, and brushed her skirt down to smooth out the crease lines. "Please thank your parents for their hospitality for me. Goodbye Miss Dupain-Cheng."

"….have you thought about doing a box?!"

Nathalie froze and turned round to face Marinette. "I beg your pardon?" she asked puzzled.

"You didn't want to answer my question," Marinette said quickly, "so I can only conclude that I was right. That Mr Agreste does forget Adrien's birthday a lot. That he probably forgets a lot of other things. Now I'm not saying that he doesn't love Adrien or anything, I'm not trying to _insult_ him," Nathalie felt her patience wane at the never-ending babble, "but if it happens that often and the result is that you have to do everything and you're too busy because you have so much work, then have you considered making a box to keep on hand. An Adrien Present box, to add in the year and pull out when you need something?"

Nathalie blinked, lost for words.

That was…..a rather ingenious idea actually.

"Sorry," Marinette mumbled shyly, "I spoke out of turn. I won't do it again."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie said slowly, "how would you feel about making an alliance?"

"Huh?!" Marinette squeaked. " _Alliance?_!"

"Yes," Nathalie said briskly, "an alliance to ensure the happiness of Adrien Agreste."

"….okay," Marinette said quietly, "If we could make Adrien happy then….okay."

Nathalie actually smiled at that as she offered her hand for Marinette to shake. "Very well then," she said coolly as Marinette accepted her hand and gave it a rather surprisingly firm and confident shake, "we shall be allies."

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Adrien was surprised when Nathalie presented him with a laptop and a memory stick that morning before school started.

"I am sorry to say that your father will be unable to make it to your Careers Day event," she said with her usual monotone, "there has been a scheduling conflict and unlike his lecture at your class, a meeting with his investors could not be resolved with a pre-recorded speech."

Adrien squelched the stab of disappointment that his father couldn't physically make it to his class. He was upset, of course, because none of his classmates' parents would miss out and leave only a video as their replacement but still….

It's better than not showing up at all.

And so Adrien found himself sitting in class as their teacher played the video for him in between Mylene's Dad miming to them his job and Sabrina's Dad getting ready to tell them all about the police.

His father blinked awkwardly at the camera as he tried to compose himself.

"Why am I doing this again?" he asked bewilderedly.

"I told you," Nathalie's cool voice could be heard off-screen, "this is for Adrien's Career Day at school. You need to give a speech about your occupation detailing what you do on a day to day basis."

"Very well," his father pulled at his tie to tighten it up and sat up more stiffly, "greetings Adrien's classmates," Adrien rolled his eyes at the formality. His father could be so corny that it was embarrassing. "As you are aware I am Gabriel Agreste and I own the Agreste fashion label."

He paused for a moment to look dramatically severe.

"Could you tell the students why you decided to go into fashion?" Nathalie asked. "What inspired you to become a designer?"

"I have always enjoyed making art as a young boy," his father replied, it was one of his infamous replies that he always gave to interviews. Adrien knew it by heart, word to word, "when I was in school I discovered that art could be made with clothes during a Home Economics class and it was then I found my calling."

"How did you become so successful?"

"With lots of hard work, dedication, practise, and of, course," there was a brief, fond, soft smile that almost made his father look human, "I had the perfect model."

He was talking about Adrien's mother.

Adrien knew the story by heart. How his mother's beauty inspired his father, how she was his first and only model at a fledging business, and how it was her beauty and his creativity that made them become so popular and successful.

"What does it entail to run a fashion label?"

"A great deal of hard work," his father replied promptly, "it's not just drawing pictures and having people wear the finished product. The designing process alone takes a great deal of time as the first idea may not be the correct idea. Then there is the decision on the material and the colouring that should be used and, of course, ensuring that it could actually be made. On top of that there is the actual business. Just because I am indulging in my creativity does not mean I am not managing an actual business. I have to keep my investors interested, I have to market my product, I have to ensure people are buying my product, and I must keep good relations with both the public and my fellow colleagues. There are events such as normal shows and much larger, important, events such as Fashion Week that requires a great deal of planning. It is not fun and games."

Adrien sighed a little. Only his father could take a glamourous career and turn it into one of the most boring, difficult, things a person could do.

"What would you say is your greatest achievement?"

"Well that one is obvious," his father said with another small smile, "my son Adrien is my greatest achievement. He is perfect."

Adrien's heart gave a fierce jump of joy at that as he simultaneously flushed in embarrassment as his classmates turned to look at him.

"Do you have any words of advice to any student that might be interested in a career in fashion?"

"Yes," his father's glasses flashed ominously at that, "don't just dream. Dreaming will get you nowhere. You must work hard and learn to take criticism in order to improve yourself."

And on that cheery note the video ended.

Adrien's classmates applauded awkwardly and while Adrien felt a little embarrassed that his father remained hard, difficult, and cold for majority of the video, he could definitely appreciate the fact that his father took time to make the video so Adrien wouldn't be completely left out and alone today.

His father _cared!_ There was actual video evidence of that, and that meant the world to Adrien.

He couldn't help but grin throughout the next two speeches.

(Marinette couldn't help but beam that the video recording had been a success. She was glad that she had reminded Nathalie about it and prompted her into making the video because she could easily see how desolate and lonely Adrien would look if he had nothing whatsoever today while everyone else had their parents to rub salt in the wound. _This alliance_ , she thought satisfied _, is working well_.)

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Christmas had been an absolute disaster for Gabriel Agreste.

It had been a cold, hopeless, reminder that he was once again bereft of his wife. She had loved the Christmas holidays and celebrating it once again without her reminded him of the great, big, empty hole in his heart and soul that could never be filled again.

He had been content to pretend the holiday was not happening until Nathalie reminded him, very pointedly he might add, that he had a son that was just as lonely and sad as he was.

So for the first time in a long time, Gabriel was able to pull himself out of his brooding (Nooroo would be pleased with him for once) in order to actually give Adrien the attention and comfort he needed.

Only to find his son had gone missing.

Fearing the worst (and knowing his wife had gone missing, can you _blame him_?!) Gabriel had called for a manhunt in order to find him.

Thankfully Adrien came home safe and sound, and rather contrite that he caused so much trouble.

And then after a dismal failure in attempting to snatch Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous Gabriel was able to settle down and actually enjoy what was left of Christmas with his son.

He was about to approach Adrien and…..well he didn't know what he was going to do, Gabriel was _terrible_ at this sort of thing and he was just hoping to convey his love without somehow inexplicably making things worse, when Nathalie suddenly pressed something into his hands.

He raised an eyebrow at the sparkly Christmas wrapping paper that did little make the lumpy parcel look attractive. "Nathalie?" he inquired curiously.

"One of Adrien's Christmas presents, Sir," Nathalie explained calmly, "it will help improve your relationship with him. Trust me."

"I always do," Gabriel murmured gratefully.

It was enough as Nathalie nodded with the smallest flicker of her lips. She was his greatest employee and friend, she had his trust in everything and has yet to betray it. He knew she would not let him down in this.

Adrien was in conversation with a fellow classmate who had been invited in earlier. She was pretty enough to look at with her big blue eyes, interesting shade of black-blue hair that was neatly scarped into pigtails, and a lovely shade of pink splashed across her cheeks. However, Gabriel noted, she was a terrible conversationalist as she stuttered and stammered her way through sentences.

"Adrien," he said quietly, "forgive my intrusion but I wished to have a word with you."

"Of course Father," Adrien replied easily, "Sorry Marinette," he smiled sweetly at the girl before him, "if you could excuse me."

" _Yes_!" the girl squeaked. "I mean," she coughed, "s-s-s-sure, I understand, you go, I, erm, will, ah, stay here. Yeah!" she laughed nervously. "I'll wait here."

Adrien smiled fondly at her once more before he made his way to a corner with Gabriel.

"For you," Gabriel said stiffly as he handed the parcel to Adrien, "I….I thought you should open this now," he said eventually, "so you would understand that I do in fact care a great deal about your well-being even if it seems I do not."

"Thank you," Adrien murmured softly. His beautiful green eyes that he had inherited from his mother shone brightly with a loving warmth that melted Gabriel's heart.

Oh, _his boy_!

Next year Gabriel will ensure Adrien will have the ultimate gift of his mother's love, no matter what.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow when Adrien tore off the wrapping paper to reveal a simple, knitted, pale blue, cap and matching gloves. They looked a little too homespun and cosy to be something a model for one of the top fashion brands to be sporting.

Adrien, however, looked delighted. "They match my birthday scarf!" he said happily. "Thank you Father!" he cried out as he threw his arms round Gabriel.

Gabriel staggered back slightly, taken aback at Adrien's sudden enthusiasm and affection, but eventually he wrapped his arms round Adrien and gave him a light squeeze in return. "You are most welcome," he said happily, "Merry Christmas Adrien."

Gabriel decided Nathalie had well earned her Christmas bonus this year.

(Unbeknownst to any Agreste man, Nathalie and Marinette clink their glasses – champagne for Nathalie, orange juice for Marinette – together in celebration. Nathalie is then taken aback when Marinette presented her with a small box of macaroons. "Merry Christmas, Nathalie!" she beamed sweetly, and Nathalie found herself unwittingly charmed by the girl as she smiled in reply.

"Merry Christmas Miss Dupain-Cheng.")

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Nathalie couldn't help but be quite proud that her little ally had won the derby hat competition.

It had occurred to her that the young girl was talented in fashion design when she had seen the scarf, and later the matching hat and gloves, the girl had made, and she patiently waited for more evidence that the girl was not just good at following a knitting pattern.

The stylish grey hat with pigeon feathers was apt proof that Marinette had the raw talent that could be refined to fit the Agreste standard.

There was just one problem….

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie called out as she gestured to the girl, "a moment if you please."

Marinette blinked bewilderedly but approached Nathalie without hesitation as she gave Nathalie one of her signature warm smiles. "Yes, Nathalie?" she asked.

"First I wish to congratulate you on your victory," Nathalie said, unable to keep her chest bursting with pride. This girl was quickly carving her own place in Nathalie's heart and it was rather unsettling. "Your hat is quite visionary."

"Thank you!" Marinette blushed adorably. "I can't believe that I actually _won_!"

"Yes," Nathalie allowed an approving smile, "Mr Agreste was quite impressed with your potential talent. However…"

"What is it?!" Marinette blurted out, panicked. "Did I do something _wrong?_!"

"You weren't to know," Nathalie reassured the girl calmly, "there is nothing to panic about as I have already fixed the problem but for future reference, Adrien is allergic to feathers."

"Oh my God!" Marinette cried out. " _Oh my God_!" she hyperventilated. "My hat is going to kill Adrien Agreste! I'm _doomed!_ I'll be arrested for manslaughter! I'll spend the rest of my life in prison never knowing what true love is like or-"

Nathalie coughed discreetly which (thankfully) silenced Marinette's rambling and caused the girl blush a deeper, darker, pink. "There is no need for the dramatics, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie chided, "I have just told you that I fixed the problem. The feathers have been replaced with synthetic ones."

"Oh!" Marinette gasped. " _Oh thank God_!"

Nathalie barely hid a smile as Marinette took several deep breathes to calm down. The photoshoot was a complete success and Nathalie delayed whisking Adrien away to his next scheduled class in order to allow him some time to speak with Marinette. Judging by the happy, radiant, smile Adrien was giving Marinette as he approached her. It was the right choice to make.

Adrien could learn Chinese verbs any time, interacting with a genuine, good, person with his best interests at heart was a rarity he should indulge in more often.

"Your hat is amazing, Marinette," Adrien complimented the bright pink-faced girl, "it's so stylish and it didn't make me sneeze _at all_! I was terrified I would accidentally sneeze it off my head mid-shoot."

"Erm, yeah, well," Marinette stuttered as her face now bordered onto red with embarrassment "It oc-oc-oc-occurred to me that people could be allergic to my hat. I mean the things on my hat! THE FEATHERS!" she screeched. "People could be allergic to real feathers," she sighed in relief, glad to finally get the words out, "so I replaced them with some fakes just in case."

"Wow," Adrien smiled beautifully, "you're so thoughtful Marinette."

"Oh!" Marinette murmured as she clutched her cheeks. "I-I-I-I'm really not!"

"Nonsense," Adrien said firmly as he reached out and squeezed Marinette's shoulder, "you're one of the most considerate person I know." Nathalie coughed as discreetly as possible before she indicated to her watch. "I'm sorry Marinette," Adrien said a little sadly, "but I have to go now. I'll see you in school tomorrow, yeah?"

"Y-y-y- _yes_!" Marinette stammered and squeaked simultaneously. "Tomorrow see you, ah! No! I mean you see tomorrow – _Gah!_ Err, I meant you tomorrow see, no, no, no," she shook her head rapidly, " _see you tomorrow_!"

She almost slumped onto the floor in relief while Adrien smiled bemusedly before he said another nervous goodbye.

Despite her embarrassment though Marinette looked like she had died and gone to heaven as her hand slowly drifted to touch her shoulder where Adrien had pressed his own hand mere moments ago.

"You're welcome," Nathalie smirked.

This only served to embarrass the young girl into another attack of stuttering and blushing.

It was highly entertaining.

MLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLBMLB

Marinette was prepared to embarrass herself and probably have a restraining order or something taken out on her by Mr Agreste.

When she had taken that mysterious book on the Miraculous to the Guardian she hadn't expected the consequences to be that Adrien was pulled out of school.

Nathalie had sent her a very informative text about it and requested if Marinette knew anything to let her know so they could resolve the situation together.

After investigating and _(thankfully_!) proving that neither Agreste could be Hawk Moth, Marinette and Master Fu worked together on replicating the book and formulating a story behind it. Marinette was willing to take all the blame (though really Lila should have since she had been the first one to actually _steal_ the book from Adrien) and hopefully return Adrien to school where he would be happy.

She had texted to let Nathalie know she found the book and Nathalie was immediately able to orchestrate a meeting between Marinette and Gabriel Agreste.

It was really only at this very moment that Marinette realised exactly how cold and terrifying Gabriel Agreste could actually be.

"I see," he said coolly after Marinette rambled nervously like a lunatic and then presented him his book, "and how exactly did you come by this again?"

"I think that would be obvious," Nathalie cut in icily before Marinette could actually doom herself to a restraining order for life, "Adrien had obviously left it lying around when he was temporarily distracted, probably by that _Bourgeois girl_ ," Marinette flinched at the disdain that dripped off of Nathalie's voice at the mention of Chloe which was rather unfair since Chloe had nothing to do with this, "you know what _she's_ like," Mr Agreste nodded at that, "and Miss Dupain-Cheng here was simply being a good Samaritan when she picked it up to return it to its rightful owner."

"I really didn't mean to steal it," Marinette said meekly, "I thought it was lost."

"Very well," Mr Agreste said stiffly, "it has been returned without any harm done and it has been confirmed that it wasn't exactly Adrien's fault so I see no need to drag this out any further."

"So…so….does this mean Adrien can come back to school?" Marinette asked hopefully. "I, err, mean its only fair, right?"

Mr Agreste face looked all pinched up and irritated but he nodded regardless. "Yes," he murmured, "it's only fair."

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie spoke up suddenly, "let me escort you out. I am afraid Adrien is too busy today but you can certainly catch up with him at class tomorrow."

" _Sure_!" Marinette squeaked. Her cheeks burnt with embarrassment as she let Nathalie herd her out towards the front door "Oh!" Marinette cried out as she remembered her question. "Just one more thing, Mr Agreste, about that book-"

Nathalie suddenly squeezed Marinette's shoulder tightly. "Mr Agreste is a very busy man," she said stoically, "I am afraid he couldn't answer any questions right this moment."

"Oh! _Oh_!" Marinette cried out flustered. "I understand! Sorry! I didn't mean to be a nuisance." She would have babbled on for longer but Nathalie, thankfully, hauled Marinette out of the house before she could say another word. There is an awkward silence as Nathalie kept her hand on Marinette's shoulder as she guided her towards the gate. "When I first saw the book," Marinette confessed quietly unable to keep this crazy, hectic, terrifying day to herself, "I thought that only someone like Hawk Moth – or Chat Noir or Ladybug – would have a book like that. So when Mr Agreste got Akumatised I was….relieved."

Nathalie halted to a stop and forced Marinette to look up at her. " _Marinette_ ," Nathalie said softly, Marinette's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic use of her first name, "don't believe everything you see. Nothing is _ever_ what it appears to be when Mr Agreste is involved."

Marinette's eyes widened even further at that. " _Huh_?!" she squeaked.

"Just….just whatever you do," Nathalie said, "try to keep positive when you are around Mr Agreste, okay? Promise me that. That you will never let _him_ take advantage of your feelings."

Marinette felt icy dread take hold of her stomach as she tried to comprehend what Nathalie was implying. What did she mean by _him_? Mr Agreste or Hawk Moth? Could she mean…both? But wasn't that…..? Marinette had been so happy to dismiss both Agreste men as possible Hawk Moths but now with the way Nathalie was speaking it Marinette was beginning to think she shouldn't be so quick to discount the elder. But…

" _Nathalie_ ," Marinette breathed, "what are you trying to say?"

"Nothing," Nathalie said monotonously, "I am merely informing you that you should always be careful where your emotions are concerned," she pressed a finger to her lips and motioned behind her. There was CCTV cameras, Marinette remembered belatedly. Gabriel Agreste kept his mansion closely watched at all times. "You don't want to get Akumatised now, do you?"

"No," Marinette said numbly as she shook her head, "I don't."

"Then you should take a care, Miss Dupain-Cheng," Nathalie said loudly, "Adrien would be most upset if you were not home safe. Please have a pleasant afternoon."

Marinette was barely able to utter a reply when the gate to the Agreste Estate was soundly closed in her face. Nathalie walked back to the mansion stiff as a board as if someone (that was no Marinette) was watching her every move.

"Tiki," Marinette gulped, "I think I am in over my head here."

"Don't worry Marinette," Tiki murmured as she nuzzled Marinette' fingers, "you're not alone. You have allies by your side to help you in this battle."

That was what worried Marinette the most. Her and Nathalie's alliance was purely based on preserving the happiness and familial bond of Gabriel and Adrien Agreste. If Nathalie was implying what Marinette suspected she was then how long will it be until their alliance broke and Marinette had to face Nathalie on the battlefield….?

Nathalie had warned her though.

Nathalie had cared about her, just a little.

Marinette had to keep faith in their alliance because if Marinette's suspicions were correct then Adrien's happiness was going to need someone to protect it. And if there was anyone Marinette could trust to help her on that score, it was _Nathalie_.

Marinette had to trust that Nathalie was still her ally until proven otherwise.

For Adrien's sake….


	2. Chapter 2

Nathalie had become compromised.

It should have been apparent to her the moment she had warned Marinette to not let Gabriel take advantage of her negative feelings. Unfortunately though the trademark Agreste Obliviousness must be a contagious disease because she remained woefully ignorant of this for many months.

There was a lull that lasted for a few weeks where nothing significant happened in the aftermath of Nathalie's warning. Gabriel Akumatised a random person, Ladybug and Chat Noir battled the Akuma, Ladybug usually won, and Gabriel pouted about it for a couple days before he tried once more. Rinse and repeat, rinse and repeat, until the ice cream incident.

That was when Nathalie really should have realised she was compromised.

In the before Marinette period of her life Nathalie would have let Adrien slope back into his bedroom after dinner and not given it a second thought.

This evening, however, Nathalie knew that Adrien had plans with Marinette.

Because Marinette had asked Nathalie to book it if Adrien said yes.

Because Marinette excitedly babbled about it for two whole weeks straight until Nathalie's head pounded from a excruciating headache.

So when Adrien's phone beeped during dinner Nathalie was horrified to realise that he was running late for the all so important ice cream date. "Is that Marinette?" she asked calmly as possible. "She must be worried that you're late."

"Nino," Adrien mumbled, "and I'm thinking of not going."

"Why not?" Nathalie asked sharply.

"I, erm, not in the mood," Adrien said shiftily, his cheeks flushed pink and he looked anywhere and everywhere but at Nathalie, "besides I really shouldn't have ice cream."

"Nonsense," Nathalie said coolly, "I had arranged your meals so you could have an ice cream as your monthly sweet treat. That was one of the reasons why your friends had asked you in advance along with making sure it didn't clash with one of your other commitments. It is incredibly _rude,_ Adrien," Nathalie shot a disapproving glower over her glasses, "to cancel a commitment just because you are, and I quote, _not in the mood_. An Agreste is not rude or inconsiderate nor does a Agreste fail to meet their commitments and back away from their promises out of such selfish reasons."

Adrien looked astonished at being lectured though Nathalie didn't know _why_ since this wasn't the first lecture on how an Agreste should behave that Nathalie had to impart on Gabriel's behalf (he had left various cue cards and everything since he was too busy with an investor to do it himself).

"But-"

"No _buts_!" Nathalie snapped. "A promise is a promise, and you are not backing down from a commitment just because you're _not in the mood_!"

"I made a promise to-"

"You made a promise to _Marinette_ and Nino," Nathalie interrupted coldly, "before you made any other promises and you should honour that."

Adrien slumped in defeat. "Yes, Nathalie," he said in the same dejected tone he used whenever he lost a fight with Gabriel or Gabriel had disappointed him deeply by not being there.

Unlike the many times before though this had no effect whatsoever on Nathalie as she stood firmly on the matter. "Text your friends and tell them you're on your way," she said calmly, "and try to cheer up Adrien, you're having _ice cream with your friends_ not a filling at the dentists."

Nathalie only felt a twang of guilt when Adrien forced a smile on his face and left the house in a sulky manner. It went away completely when Marinette sent a selfie with a far more radiant, grinning, Adrien as they held up their multi-coloured ice cream cones in the air though. And then Nathalie didn't even bat an eyelash when Gabriel stormed out of his secret lair grumbling because no one was in a bad enough mood to be Akumatised.

She really should have known at this point she was compromised.

After all never before did she _**not**_ care that Gabriel wasn't one step closer to getting the Miraculous or put somebody else's happiness above Adrien's.

Yet she ignored this as she reasoned that ice cream with his friends made Adrien happier than he thought it would and that there will be someone else tomorrow morning that Gabriel could Akumatise.

She brushed the incident under the rug without a moment's hesitation and carried on to do her assistant duties, keep the Agreste household running smoothly, and soothe Gabriel's feelings after another defeat.

Another incident popped up not long after when Adrien ran away.

It didn't help that social media was suddenly blowing up about Adrien having a girlfriend which immediately caused a worrying vein to throb in Gabriel's forehead that alarmingly looked like a potential aneurysm before Nathalie sent him away to try and Akumatise someone new to distract him. She didn't need him to freak out like the overprotective parent he is and terrify all the girls in Paris because the press were exaggerating things once again.

(The girl in Adrien's arms looked exactly like a certain Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Nathalie had no doubt if they were really dating Marinette would have informed Nathalie long ago. Or Nathalie would have heard because Marinette would have definitely sung it from the rooftops.)

Nathalie calmly made a few calls and released some statements to defuse the situation while also sweetly making threats of litigation and restraining orders if Adrien was followed in such an aggressive manner again. By the time she finished there was a text from Marinette waiting for her on her phone.

 _I have Adrien with me in case you're worried. We're at the old cinema that only shows independent movies right now. The film we're seeing has Adrien's Mum in it, I think he's a bit sad because his Dad didn't want to go...? You should probably talk to Mr Agreste about it._

Nathalie sighed heavily.

She remembered the argument. Adrien had begged and pleaded but could never finish a sentence as Gabriel coldly shut him down each and every time. She would definitely need to have a word with Gabriel to prevent a grounding and therefore further resentment in the already precarious father/son relationship.

Her job was never done.

Why must the Agreste men make it so hard for her to ensure their happiness?

Gabriel came out of the Akuma battle with another failure. However instead of being righteously furious and throwing a tantrum or two like always, Gabriel had come out of his secret lair oddly subdued and anxious.

"Sir," Nathalie said cautiously, "I think you should see this."

Gabriel took her phone and read the text from Marinette, and then read it again, and again, until he sighed and slumped against the desk. His usual prim, self-righteous, calm confidence was all gone and left a mere husk of a person behind. "I was a terrible father today," he said miserably, "today should have been about Adrien and instead I made it about _myself_ and my mission. Do you know he never even got to finish watching the film?" Gabriel let out a bitter laugh. "I guided the Akuma to follow him and it interrupted barely five minutes in."

"I think, Sir," Nathalie said soothingly, "that Adrien would benefit from watching the film _with his father_ at home where he could ask any question he likes about his mother."

Gabriel's lips twitched weakly. "I do believe that was what he wanted in the first place," he murmured sadly, "and I couldn't give him the time he so desperately wanted."

"No time like the present, Sir," Nathalie reminded him.

"Indeed," Gabriel's lips twitched into a stronger though fleeting smile, "ensure Adrien gets home swiftly and safely, Nathalie," he commanded, "I'll go and find Emilie's film."

Later, when Gabriel and Adrien were so absorbed with the film that they didn't notice Nathalie had slipped in behind them, Nathalie will take a picture of Gabriel's arm slung over Adrien's shoulders in a rare moment of affection as Adrien rested his own head on his father's shoulders, and immediately send it to Marinette.

 _All sorted_ , she added next to the picture.

Before Marinette, Nathalie would have never thought of betraying the Agreste privacy and trust with such ease.

After the cinema incident were months of quietness as Nathalie juggled arranging the logistics Gabriel's biggest fashion show of the year and providing support as Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Gabriel's Akumas one after another. Their powers were growing and there were new members that appeared and disappeared much to Gabriel's never-ending frustration.

There was a brief incident in which poor Marinette and her many, many, many photos of Adrien was on the news but it had blown over very quickly thanks to someone being Akumatised within five seconds of that. Nathalie had listened Marinette pour her heart out about the humiliation it caused while handing out advise that maybe she should tone down the posters seeing as she saw Adrien every day at school. Afterwards Nathalie sent a stern email to Jagged Stone's PA suggesting that someone should have words about how _inappropriate_ it is for a _grown man_ to go into a t _eenage girl's room_ the way he did, and then felt the matter was resolved.

She hadn't given a single thought to whether or not that Adrien would be uncomfortable about the planet sized crush his 'j _ust a friend_ ' had on him.

(Though Nathalie is eighty five per cent certain she didn't need to be worried about Adrien's discomfort as the boy strutted round like a peacock _for days_ after the incident.)

And then Audrey Bourgeois returned to Paris.

Urgh.

 _Audrey._

Nathalie had never liked the woman.

She was the most self-centred, self-absorbed, selfish person that Nathalie had ever met. A woman who had no hesitation in cutting a person down to size just _because she could._ She used to walk all over Emilie and make Gabriel stiffen into a cardboard cut out from discomfort with her nauseating attitude. Audrey Bourgeois was a wife that abandoned her husband and a mother that neglected her only child to the point that little girl became the biggest brat in Paris in a desperate hope to get her mother's attention. And she had _the high-pitched voice of a banshee to boot_!

Nathalie _loathed_ Audrey Bourgeois.

"I'm counting on you, Nathalie, to stir the pot so to speak," Gabriel smirked. Undoubtedly Nathalie's hatred and distaste for Audrey Bourgeois was clear as daylight on her face when Gabriel announced the news. "We have potential here for one or two very powerful and creative Akumas. Ones that might actually grant us the victory we desire."

"Sir?" Nathalie tilted her head curiously.

"This fashion show, as you know, is an important event which is stressful and emotions are running high," Gabriel explained, his tone was perhaps a tad condescending but Nathalie brushed it off with a slight eye roll, "especially since we have a new, upcoming, rising star in Miss Dupain-Cheng."

A strange, difficult, heavy weight suddenly pressed itself in Nathalie's throat as she found herself incapable of swallowing let alone speak.

Marinette?

He wanted to use _Marinette?_

"Either the cutting viscousness of Audrey Bourgeois will push the young, driven, creative Miss Dupain-Cheng into such a negative storm or," Gabriel's lips twitched in amusement, "Audrey Bourgeois is so insulted by her poor treatment that she will be easily persuaded to be my champion. Either one will be effective and as I must remain here to send out the Akuma I am relying on you to stir the pot for my Akuma."

She got to choose?

Well that was easy then.

Audrey Bourgeois could be the Akuma.

To say she deserved some poor treatment was an understatement and there was no way, _in a million years_ , was Nathalie going to let a young, vulnerable, hopeful designer who has done nothing but help support Adrien get Akumatised because Gabriel was simply _curious_.

"As you wish, Sir" Nathalie said calmly, "is there anything else, Sir?"

"That is all," Gabriel said dismissively, "I'm trusting you Nathalie."

"You won't be disappointed," Nathalie assured him.

Though truthfully he wouldn't be any more disappointed than he has been these last couple of years as once again the Akuma was defeated by Ladybug.

And even more truthfully, he should be _devastated_ because Nathalie hadn't acted like she was supposed to.

 _Oh!_

She provoked Audrey Bourgeois all right!

She had somehow managed to maintain the perfect blank mask as she coldly told Audrey she was only second seat material while simultaneously defending Marinette from having her day and her moment of fame rained on by this twisted, nasty, piece of work.

Audrey was so offended that she turned into one of Gabriel's fiercest and powerful Akumas yet.

But when Audrey had started to turn people into gold it was _Marinette_ that Nathalie had instinctively pushed out of the way. It was _Marinette_ that Nathalie watched with worried eyes as she made sure the young girl had escaped the room. It was _Marinette_ that Nathalie scanned the building for when the Akuma attack was over, heart in her throat and a steady pool of icy dread building up in her stomach.

 _Marinette_.

Not Adrien.

Adrien got turned into gold which broke Gabriel's heart a little as the man actually came out in public to give Adrien a hug for the first time in _months_. And Nathalie could try and reassure herself that it all worked out for the best, that the Agrestes were finally getting back to that closeness they had before Emilie got hurt, and Gabriel got the best publicity he's had in years...

But none of it changed the fact that Nathalie's instinct had been to protect _Marinette_ first and not _Adrien_.

She was still in denial about it though.

She clung to that denial as she buried her head into the sand that was work and Gabriel Agreste.

She felt for sure that allowing Gabriel to Akumatise her for Heroes Day and sacrificing a piece of her health and well-being by using the Peacock Miraculous to protect Gabriel for being unmasked by Ladybug, Chat Noir, and their newly recruited band of merry men, would have squashed out the rebellion out of her. That she was clearly still aligned to the Agreste agenda of rescuing Emilie and that the Agreste family came first in her heart.

But, _oh how she had worried!_

Anxiety had gnawed in her stomach throughout the whole day as she dreaded the thought of Marinette being caught up in the chaos and despair she and Gabriel inflicted on Paris.

It gnawed and gnawed until she finally got through to Marinette on her phone late that evening. "Oh no!" Marinette cried out reassuringly. "I wasn't caught up in it at all Nathalie, actually," her voice dropped low as if she was about to confess something shameful, "I spent the whole day hiding."

"Good," Nathalie said briskly (though inwardly she all but collapsed with relief), "that's the intelligent thing to do. Remember to keep your negative emotions in check, Miss Dupain-Cheng, I have no wish to see my ally running about as an Akuma."

"I won't," Marinette promised sweetly.

Nathalie had believed her and for an all too brief moment she thought Marinette was safe from all of this insanity and magic that made up Nathalie's life now.

Then Lila came back.

Lila Rossi, Nathalie had decided, was the second most despicable person in Paris right after Audrey Bourgeois.

Nathalie knew this because she had spent all year – in between her assistant duties, her attempts to keep the Agreste household together, the time spent dispensing support, comfort, and advice to Gabriel, protecting Marinette while working with her in order to mentor the next generation of Agreste support staff (has Nathalie mentioned she hadn't had a day off in _years_?) - observing the little sociopathic brat and she knew more about her than she was comfortable knowing.

The girl lied as easy as she breathed.

But she wasn't _clever_ about it and she couldn't accept that it was her fault when people didn't respond well to finding out they have been lied to. She was the bitterest, nastiest, piece of work Nathalie had ever come across and she couldn't understand why because she had loving parents and the potential to make good friends.

Instead she decided to violently make the world pay for no other reason than because _she wanted to._

She was a dangerous Akuma.

And Gabriel had turned her twice already.

Nathalie had an uncomfortable itchy gut feeling that said if he kept Akumatising Lila Rossi he would live to regret it.

She hadn't found a way to put it in words without sounding disloyal.

And then she found out that Gabriel had Akumatised Lila Rossi again. Third time had not been the charm but warning bells alarmed in Nathalie's head as she couldn't see a fourth time or a fifth, or any more being much better.

"Do you think, Sir," Nathalie said cautiously, "That Akumatising Lila Rossi was a wise idea?"

She held her breath as Gabriel frowned at her.

"Probably not," Gabriel admitted quietly much to Nathalie's relief, "but my original target had managed to dodge and avoid my Akuma and Miss Rossi was the one who took the power and tried to be my champion."

Though judging by his pinched expression he had not been pleased at all with Miss Rossi's efforts and Nathalie clung to hope that it meant he wouldn't be Akumatising that child anytime soon.

"Someone managed to evade the Akuma?" Nathalie asked disbelievingly. "That has never happened before."

"It has actually," Gabriel said stiffly, "once before and by the same person."

" _Who?!_ "

"Our little rising star, of course," Gabriel said, his blue eyes blazed with respect and admiration, "Miss Dupain-Cheng. I must say, judging by her determination and skill set in avoiding the Akuma, she would be a champion _above all_ champions. She would have Ladybug and Chat Noir's Miraculous within seconds."

Ice filled Nathalie's veins as her stomach twisted tightly at the very thought.

She could see it now.

Gabriel would hunt Marinette in order to Akumatise her.

He would seek her every negative emotion, he would manipulate every situation he could get his fingers on, and he would _break_ Marinette in order to get what he wanted.

He would hurt the person who had done nothing but make his life and – _more importantly_ – his son's life better since she graced it with her sweet smiles, acts of kindness, and nice, gentle words.

 _Nathalie couldn't let this happen!_

The words flew out before she could even think about it.

"Sir, _I beg of you!_ " she blurted out in a rush. "Don't Akumatise the girl!"

"Oh?" Gabriel raised an eyebrow.

"I have never asked you anything before," Nathalie reminded him desperately, " _ever_ and I won't _ever again_ after."

"I know you wouldn't," Gabriel said blandly, "which is why it is so unusual that you are. Is there a reason you are suddenly against Akumatisation, Nathalie? You were willing to be Akumatised yourself once."

"And I am willing to do so again," Nathalie reassured him hastily, "but she _isn't willing_ and it _isn't fair_ to force her into it. She wouldn't be a good champion if it is against her will."

"True," Gabriel murmured, "but why is it so important to you Nathalie? How I recruited my champions has never bothered you before."

"I have...grown fond of the girl," Nathalie confessed, "she has been a good friend to Adrien. I can see her becoming what I am to you, to your son, but if you were to Akumatise her against her will then you can jeopardise that and place Adrien in grave danger."

It was a risky move bringing up Adrien but if Marinette was Nathalie's weakness then there was no doubt that Adrien was _Gabriel's_.

"You make a valid point," Gabriel said, "and you have been a loyal and true friend to me and my own these many years, Nathalie. It would be ungrateful for me to not grant you this one request, the girl truly means that much to you?"

"She mean no more to me than you and your happiness," Nathalie said carefully, "and I would really appreciate to keep her out of this. If you are in such desperate need of another Akuma I will _always_ be your willing champion."

Gabriel smiled at this.

It wasn't quite his true smile. It lack a warmth as it always did after what happened Emilie but it was the closest thing to a true smile that Nathalie had seen in a long time, and it made her treacherous heart skip a beat.

"Then I won't Akumatise the girl," he promised, "and now that is resolved, could you check on Adrien? He had an... _unfortunate encounter_ with Miss Rossi when she was Akumatised."

"Yes, Sir," Nathalie replied stiffly.

The matter had been resolved.

Marinette was safe, and yet...

...And _yet_...

….And yet, Nathalie couldn't shake off the ill feeling that she had been lied to.

She suspected that Gabriel will still target Marinette if the opportunity ever came his way again.

It was in that very moment she realised for the first time in their long friendship that she no longer _believed_ in Gabriel's word, her trust in him was no longer _absolute,_ and she no longer only held the Agreste family in her heart.

Marinette had become just, _if not more so,_ important to her as the Agreste family.

It was then when it finally, after nearly a year, occurred to Nathalie what had _actually happened_ since the day she met with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and had been charmed into taking her on as an ally in securing the Agreste family happiness.

Nathalie had become compromised.


End file.
